


Filled with determination

by hackercatkitty



Series: Encargos de Twitter [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Menciones a Toriel, y a la madre de Frisk
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hackercatkitty/pseuds/hackercatkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Frisk nunca le habían gustado los abusones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filled with determination

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito como ejercicio para librarme del bloqueo del escritor por encargo de una amiga que quería 'Frisk y abusón'

Nunca le habían gustado los abusones. En casa, en el colegio, había un niño que no dejaba de meterse con los demás y que en más de una ocasión la había tomado con Frisk, hundiéndole la cara en el lavabo y restregándole el rostro por la tierra, pero eso no era lo único que hacía: lo había visto en más de una ocasión pegándole a otros niños y robándoles el dinero para el almuerzo o extorsionándolos para que le hiciesen los deberes. A Frisk no le gustaban los abusones ni la violencia, por eso se negaba a comportarse como uno en aquel nuevo mundo. Sí, todo aquello le asustaba, era demasiado diferente de su casa y todo el mundo parecía estar empeñado en capturarle, encerrarle y hacerle quién sabía qué cosas a su alma, pero eso no significaba que tuviese que comportarse como los abusones. Además, si miraba más allá de sus rostros terroríficos y extraños, podía ver que también ellos estaban asustados, tan asustados como Frisk, y por eso actuaban del modo en que lo hacían. Lo había leído en los libros que tenía en casa y su madre se lo había repetido en más de una ocasión, la gente hacía cosas terribles cuando tenían miedo, que aquel chico de su colegio era infeliz y que por eso se comportaba de aquella manera tan desagradable. Al principio había odiado a aquel niño por el daño que le había hecho, pero las palabras de su madre le habían hecho recapacitar y ahora tan solo sentía pena al pensar en qué podía estar haciéndole tan infeliz. También había odiado aquel sitio al llegar, pero la calidez de Toriel y su amabilidad le habían hecho ver aquel mundo de tinieblas con otros ojos: los monstruos que lo habitaban también tenían sentimientos, también tenían miedo y eran infelices, y si querían capturarle era porque pensaba que de ese modo dejarían atrás todos sus males, todo lo que los atormentaba. Frisk podría haberse comportado como el abusón, atacándolos a todos y abriéndose camino hasta la superficie a costa del sufrimiento de todos aquellos seres, pero el rostro de Toriel y la voz de su madre le llamaban una y otra vez, recordándole que todos tenían miedo, y que Frisk, al saberlo tenía el deber de ayudarles.

Regresaría a la superficie, pero no haciéndole daño a nadie, sino reparando todo el mal que pudiese a aquella gente.

Su corazón estaba lleno de determinación.


End file.
